Truth or Dare
by mapal
Summary: It all started innocently enough, of course. Those sorts of things are always innocent to begin with.


_**Just a little bit of entertainment for you 3**_

**Truth or Dare  
**

It all started innocently enough, of course. Those sorts of things are always innocent to begin with. Jo and Ellen had taken it upon themselves to see how far they could push an angel before he keeled over drunk and Dean would inevitably have to carry his sorry ass off to bed to prevent him remaining in a heap on the floor all night. Cas had a high tolerance level. They had just made him down ten shots of tequila and he was still on his feet, and Dean had to admit he was impressed. "Okay!" Jo slurred, finishing her shot of whiskey and slamming her glass down on the table probably a little too hard. Ellen was giggling uncontrollably at something and that was so unlike Ellen it made Dean raise an eyebrow at her. He was leaning up against the kitchen counter, the perfect vantage point for watching the ladies slowly unwind the angel. "I think we should play a game!"

Cas was too busy staring at his hands to even listen, Dean thought. It seemed like the alcohol was finally starting to have an effect on him, after they had nearly completely emptied Bobby's supply along with the 'end of the world' selection they had bought earlier. "Is this really the time for games?" Cas mused quietly as he wiggled his fingers a little and then went to inspect a shot glass like it was made of something completely new to him.

"It's exactly the time for games," Ellen managed to gasp out as she gained control of her laughing fit. Dean took a sip from his beer and watched calmly. He could see Sam sat at Bobby's desk in the other room, poring over various texts and information as usual. He had half a mind to go join his brother, but the other half said to stay there and make sure Cas didn't hurt himself.

"I say… truth or dare," Jo declared rather dramatically. Cas stared at her blankly, and luckily she wasn't drunk enough to not get the message that he clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "You choose truth or dare, and we ask you to say a truth, or do a dare. And if you don't, then we make you drink more, and if you do, we make you drink more." She poured herself some more whiskey and Dean simply had to admire her tolerance level. She wasn't quite drinking an angel under the table but she had already beaten her mother.

Dean could see Cas' game already. He was going to choose truth because he really didn't care about telling the truth, and it'd certainly save him from any truly embarrassing dares Jo and Ellen could come up with. He could also see the small smile that crept onto the angel's face as he nodded. "Okay, let's play the game," he said a little too brightly, and the alcohol was _definitely_ starting to have an effect on him. Jo nodded and put some whiskey into one of the shot glasses in front of Cas, because it's a container for liquid and it doesn't matter when it could be their last night on Earth.

"Okay," she sighed. "We'll show you how it's done, I'll go first. Go for it. Truth." She turned to look at Ellen and her mother regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"Did you sleep with Andy Mitchell that time you told me you didn't?" Jo narrowed her eyes at Ellen and pouted a little.

"No…" she shifted a little. "Maybe. A bit."

"How do you sleep with someone 'a bit'?" Ellen was laughing again, and Dean had to wonder if she'd have taken the news so well if she hadn't been so well lubricated with some of the finest whiskey they could get their hands on. Jo lightly batted her mother and grinned before turning to the angel.

"So, Cas, truth or dare?" Predictably, without hesitating, he said truth. "Do you have genitals?" Jo regarded him with narrowed eyes and a curious stare, as if she would work it out if she stared at his face for long enough. Cas was perfectly deadpan as he answered.

"In my true form, no. Although I'm rather attached to this vessel now," he mused, gaze trailing off elsewhere across the kitchen.

"So you're attracted to your new genitals?" Dean admired how Jo was being so polite whilst so inebriated. Cas slowly brought his gaze back to her and did the slowest head tilt to date.

"I believe so, yes."

"Okay, my turn," Ellen piped up, taking a drink as if that would help her through this. Dean trained his eyes on the angel as Cas regarded her. "I choose truth," she decided, and the angel fell into thought for a long moment.

"I do not understand…" Cas started. Ellen sighed in exasperation and looked at Jo, who quickly hopped up to do the job.

"Why was there a pair of men's boxers stuffed down the back of the toilet last year?" The older woman smiled and flicked her hair a little dramatically.

"They're comfier for huntin' in," she replied smoothly, taking down a good sip of whiskey. "Truth or dare?" She directed it over to the angel, and of course he chose truth again. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Dean watched as the angel's face fell into something that was a little like terror and a little like disappointment. Ellen and Jo were both watching him intently.

"No, I haven't. There's never been occasion," he said quietly, and with that Jo was up on her feet.

"Never kissed a girl, eh?" She flopped down onto his lap and draped an arm around his shoulder. "I can fix that, come here."

Dean's heart lurched up into his throat and then plummeted down into his stomach as he watched Jo grab the angel's face and press their lips together in a sloppy, but closed-mouth, drunken kiss. Cas' eyes widened but he didn't withdraw, and Dean was so overwhelmed with jealousy he wasn't sure what to do. He took a sip from his beer and realised he was shaking. Jo pulled back from Cas and patted him on the cheek before reaching out to drink her whiskey again, remaining on the angel's lap.

Dean was jealous. He knew that sickening, twisting feeling that gripped tight at his gut and twisted with cold, iron fingers. He knew the heat and bile rising up in him and the woozy, sick feeling that occupied his brain. The only problem was, he wasn't really sure who he was jealous of. Jo was on her feet again, pointing over to him as she swayed. "Dean! Truth or dare?" Dean stared at her for a moment before swallowing hard, feeling the jealousy pool like ice in his stomach.

"I'm not playing," he answered calmly. He wasn't drunk enough to play.

"You stayed in here, you're playin'," Ellen chimed in. She was busy pouring herself a new glass of Bobby's best whiskey, because that was all that was left now.

"Come on, Dean," Jo whined, and Dean glanced behind her to where Cas was watching them, still a little dumbstruck, but otherwise unharmed. Dean felt cornered, and he knew he wasn't leaving that kitchen without two incredibly strong women taking him down to the ground. He also got the feeling that he shouldn't go for truth.

"Dare," he said hoarsely. The wicked grin that spread onto Jo's face told him he had been screwed either way, and the jealousy in his stomach suddenly flared up into terror.

"I dare you to be Castiel's first _boy_ kiss," she teased, but her eyes flashed with something that Dean didn't really enjoy. It wasn't malicious, but it said that she knew more than him, and he hated that.

"What?" he asked dumbly, because that was really all he could do.

"I dare you to kiss Cas, and be the first boy he kisses," she repeated, flopping back down into her chair and looking at him successfully, as if she had cornered him, as if he'd just back out and never live it down.

But it was the end of the world, after all. "Alright," Dean said simply, quietly, as he emptied his beer and slammed it down on the counter. Jo stared at him with wide eyes as he strode across the kitchen. Three steps and he was stood in front of the wide eyed angel who stared at him with a mix of fear and anticipation that made Dean's heart lurch back up into his throat, determined not to stay in his chest where it belonged.

He decided to do it like ripping off a bandaid, and leaned down swiftly to place his one hand on Cas' shoulder and the other behind his neck, pulling him up to meet halfway. He pressed their lips together firmly, and it started out just as Cas' kiss with Jo had. It all changed when the angel's eyes actually fluttered closed, a point Dean didn't notice because his eyes were also closed, and Cas let out a soft sigh and relaxed into Dean's touch. The kiss also lasted probably longer than it should have, and Dean was certainly aware of the pounding of blood in his ears, the way his head span, and the warmth that was radiating from the hand that was now tangling itself in his hair.

Dean gripped at Cas' hair a little roughly, opening his mouth and teasing the angel's lips with his tongue. Cas responded as if he had been kissing all his life, and Dean was soon able to lap up the glorious taste of angel, which is something that really can't be described. Beneath the tequila and the burn of whiskey was something that was simply like air on a winter morning, and what he imagined the sky could taste of. He heard the chair creak as Cas rocked forward into him, craning his neck up to keep their lips together as his fingers flexed against the short hair at the back of Dean's head.

He had to pull away for air. He could have probably kept going if it didn't feel like his heart was about to explode and his lungs along with it. He pulled back and gasped in a large quantity of air, opening his eyes to see dark pools of blue staring right back at him, as if the angel had suddenly had an epiphany. They stared at each other, just inches apart, for what seemed like an age, before Dean finally drew away and straightened up. Jo and Ellen were staring at the spectacle before them, and Dean was glad they didn't say anything as he politely took another beer and left the kitchen, ignoring the smug grin Sam offered him as he breezed through Bobby's living room and headed up to bed. He needed space to think.

He had just realised exactly who he had been jealous of, and the thought both terrified and excited him at once. He had to say he was glad when there was a gentle flutter of wings and an angel appeared at the foot of the bed, hair still ruffled and coat a bit in disarray where Dean had grabbed it. "That kiss," Cas breathed, and Dean was propped up on his elbows to get a better look at him. He looked like someone who had just been interrupted in the middle of sex. He was flushed and looking a little disoriented. "What did it mean?" There was a glassy expression on Cas' face, a dazed look of blissful confusion. Dean smirked.

"It was a dare," he said simply, and the angel's face fell a little. "But it was a damn good dare, kinda wish I'd done it sooner," he finished, and enjoyed the joyous smile that came onto Cas' face. "Come here," he muttered, holding out one hand as Cas made his way around the bed. He tugged the angel down on top of him and slid his arms beneath the coat and jacket to rest loosely across Cas' back. "What did it mean to you?" he asked curiously as Cas settled on top of him, their legs tangled together, the angel resting on his elbows. Cas gazed at him for a few seconds, taking Dean in under the moonlight coming through the window and tracing every feature with his eyes.

"Everything," he breathed quietly, and just that one word swept everything from under Dean again, sending him reeling as he moved one hand to tug the angel down by the hair into another, deep kiss. He had never thought he would be spending his last night on Earth with the angel, but he was so glad he did.


End file.
